Question: Expand the following expression: $3(8x^2-2x+1)$.
Answer: When using the distributive property, we add the products of 3 and $8x^2$, 3 and $-2x$, and 3 and 1: \begin{align*}
3(8x^2-2x+1) &= 3\cdot 8x^2+3\cdot (-2x) + 3 \cdot 1\\
&= \boxed{24x^2-6x+3}
\end{align*}